


A Convincing Argument.

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oh god, Smut, its all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, Hank and Logan go over to the Maximoff house to convince Peter to break Erik out of the Pentagon. When Logan sees how hyperactive and annoying Peter can be, he decides to teach him a little lesson while convincing him to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convincing Argument.

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it,” the teen says, playing table tennis with himself. Logan can’t help but notice how irresponsibly bold he is by showing off his powers. He flits over to stand beside them. “I’ve been here all day.”

“Relax, Peter, we’re not cops-”

“Obviously not. You drive a rental car.” Peter’s unstoppable, zipping around the room and riffling through pockets and wallets. 

“Can you guys give us some time? I think I can convince him to be more agreeable,” Logan says to Hank and Charles. Once they’ve gone, he grabs at Peter, who runs away at the last second. 

“Too slow. What’re you trying to do there, Chief?” the teen asks, laying upside down on the couch with his feet dangling over the back it.

His Pink Floyd t-shirt slides up his stomach, showing a smooth patch of pale skin above his waistband. Logan turns around and slides his finger over the stolen arcade machine, trying to hide the hitch in his breath at the sight. Within an instant, Peter’s sitting on the booth in front of Logan, his thin legs on either side of the older man because there’s no space for them anywhere else. His elbows lean back against the machine, his body sprawling back lazily. 

“Sorry, I didn’t catch your response. Can you repeat yourself?” he asks arrogantly. 

And that is the last straw for Logan. The teen is so irritating and God, he’s just asking for it. He’s undeniably adorable while he dances over every last one of Logan’s nerves. He’s nothing at all like the Pietro Maximoff Logan knew as an adult. 

Quicksilver is all venom. When Logan comes on to him, he shoves him back while kissing him harshly. Quicksilver takes charge when he’s not getting everything he wants and always leaves Logan wondering. With that Pietro, he can never be sure if the man had the time of his life or couldn’t care less. He’d rock against him needily, clutching Logan tightly, all while sighing uninterestedly. 

Peter has no idea what he’s getting himself into when he puts his body on display for Logan. He’s young, untouched, unsure of himself. What he’s doing is all based off of impulse. He blushes at the slightest touch, making eye contact for more than a few seconds is difficult. Peter is entirely under Logan’s control and would do anything without question. He was pure and Logan’s to play with. 

The man’s hand wraps around Peter’s neck and slowly lifts him. The teen gasps, his own hand flying up to cling to Logan’s forearm. “What exactly are you trying to do, Maximoff?” Logan asks quietly, his voice low and intimidating. “Is this a little game you’re playing? Do you want me to do something to you?”

Peter swallows and looks down, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment while he mumbles something. “What was that, kid? You’re gonna have to speak up.” Logan chuckles. 

“Yes, sir,” he whimpers, his whole body squirming in ashamed excitement.   
Logan can’t hold back his surprise. “Sir, huh? I like the sound of that. Say it again.”

Peter, bold as ever, smirks breathlessly. “You’ve gotta earn it the second time.” 

“Do I?” Logan demands. 

“I, I’ve gotta go.” Peter gulps loudly and slips into his super speed to try and dart across the room. 

Logan wraps his arms around Peter’s waist and carries him over to a coffee table. Laying the younger man across it, Logan holds his arm on the small of Peter’s back to keep him in place. The boy’s still squirming underneath him, a combination of mild fear and pure joy. “Alright, kid, what can we use to hold you down,” Logan mutters with a grin, looking around the room. He takes a moment to pull off Peter’s jacket, and that’s when he sees exactly what he needs. “Duct tape? Any reason you carry this around with you?” he asks, his smile evident to the teen, even from behind. 

Eagerly, Logan pulls Peter’s jeans and boxers off his legs, leaving him in nothing but socks and his oversized t-shirt. He wraps the duct tape around the kid’s calves and the legs of the coffee table, firmly trapping his legs. Next, he ties Peter’s wrists together and tapes them to the table. He expertly confines Peter’s limbs, leaving him only able to wriggle his hips. 

“How’s that feel, kid?” Logan chuckles, tangling his fingers in the silvery hair.

As Logan pulls up his head, exposing his neck, Peter realizes how hopelessly in over his head he is. This, this is crazy. Peter doesn’t know this man, he’d met him less than an hour ago. All he knows is that the man is attractive, aggressive and seems to know him. His gut feeling tells him to go ahead, but is that really enough? 

When he hears Logan unzip his pants behind him, he starts to tremble with excitement, knowing he made the right decision. “Aren’t you worried about your friends hearing us?” Peter asks, his tone more than a bit mocking. 

“Peter, if you don’t learn to shut your mouth, I’m gonna make you scream,” Logan growls, trailing his fingers down the boy’s spine. He goes slowly, taking his time and watching Peter writhe beneath him. 

“Please! I can’t- It’s too slow,” Peter whines while Logan presses a spit-covered finger in slowly but firmly. 

What Logan really wants is to teach this snot-nosed kid a lesson. He wants to fuck him until he’s exhausted and can’t sit, fuck him until he knows Peter will feel it for days afterwards. He wants to mark up every bit of that pale skin, so everybody will know exactly what he did. He wants this kid to learn respect and know how to keep his mouth shut.   
But at the same time, when he feels Peter squirming around him, feels his muscles tighten around Logan’s finger, he wants to give the boy everything he’s ever wanted and more.   
As he begs for Logan to hurry, Peter keeps training his big brown eyes on the man’s. Peter wants the speed so badly, but the idea of the kid whimpering and wriggling around Logan’s cock is so incredibly enticing that he slows down and pushes in another finger. Logan /really/ wants to take his time with the adorable little shit. 

“You’re an asshole,” Peter whines, trying to wriggle back for more. 

“What did I tell you about watching your mouth, kid?” His hand slaps against the teen’s ass and he laughs quietly at the gasp of shock he gets in response. “And who told you that you could move?”

“I don’t need your permission.” Peter’s trying so hard to get the sarcastic edge to his voice back. Even though it’s failing miserably, Logan’s ready to punish him for even trying. So he pulls out his fingers swiftly, leaving the teen feeling empty and whimpering for more. 

“Don’t you?” Logan asks, lining himself up with Peter’s tiny opening. “So, tell me, Maximoff, is this your first time?” He begins pressing in before he even gets a reply. Judging by Peter’s gasps and moans, he’d have to say yes. 

The teen’s breathing is ragged and he’s tugging at the duct tape holding him down. Every noise he makes is a mixture of pain, surprise and want. Logan grabs his hips to keep him from squirming too much and fills the boy far too slowly for Peter’s liking. When he’s got the kid firmly impaled, he moans lowly in Peter’s ear, clutching his hips hard enough to bruise. 

The idea that Logan was taking him for the first time, claiming the irritable and unpredictable Quicksilver, almost made him lose it right there. He had to take slow breaths and focus on controlling himself. There was no way he was going to finish this early, not if he wanted to keep Peter wanting more. 

What he had forgotten about was the very real possibility of Peter becoming overwhelmed. The teen was quivering and whining loudly, he would have been a writhing mess if Logan wasn’t holding his hips and head firmly in place. 

“Pl-please, sir, please! I have- I have to- I can’t-” Whatever he was trying to say was cut off by Logan pushing firmly into him, rocking his body into the table. Logan should have known that with all his issues with authority figures that Peter would have some sort of kink. He was still unprepared for Peter calling him “sir” at the top of his lungs. 

In response, Logan reaches around the boy’s small frame and starts pumping his cock slowly. The boy started whining, his whole body shuddering with pure bliss. This was a dream come true, and if he knew the man’s name, Peter would have been screaming it until his voice was raw. Instead, he settles for incoherent shouts and pushing his waist back into the man as far as he could manage with the duct tape. 

Logan pulls himself almost all the way out, leaving only the tip still inside and gently swirling it around, just inside the teen’s tender opening. Peter starts quivering, crying out in protest so loudly that there’s no way in hell Hank and Charles can’t hear them. The idea excites Logan, them knowing what he’s doing to such an innocent little thing. He pushes in quickly, his cock dragging against Peter’s protest, and then he’s instantly pulling out again. He continues this, thrusting deeply and then almost fully removing himself, picking up speed and force with every thrust. 

The kid’s falling apart in his hands, wriggling all over the table, his fingers digging at the wood beneath his hands. his pink lips pulled in an open-mouthed smile. He has no idea what to do with himself, no clue what he should say or if he should say anything at all. He doesn’t know if he should push back into Logan’s hips or jerk forward at being filled so much so quickly. 

Logan hears shuffling upstairs followed by the quiet voices of Charles and Hank. He drives all the way into Peter, holding the kid’s squirming hips tightly against his own, his hand still buried in silver hair tightens considerably. He leans in, his breath smelling like cigars tickling the side of the boy’s face. “Do you hear that? They know exactly what I’m doing to you. And they know how much you absolutely love it,” he whispers.

That’s when Peter completely loses it. 

He shudders and spills his seed all over the table. As he tenses around Logan’s length, he drags the older man right over the edge with him and Logan fills him deeply with his cum. Peter’s wailing of joy quiets down to soft whimpering and his body goes absolutely limp in Logan’s grasp. 

Logan pulls away and uses a dirty shirt off the floor to clean them both up. Grabbing Peter’s hair, he twists his head to the side so he can plant a rough kiss on the boy’s soft lips before ripping the duct tape off of his wrists. 

“How do you feel?” he asks, kissing down Peter’s back before he tears away the tape from his legs. 

“I’ve never felt behind before,” Peter pants, sinking to his knees on the floor and trying to catch his breath. 

Logan decides to go easy on the kid. He may be a huge pain in the ass, but he is cute. So, Logan pulls him onto his lap and helps him drag on his boxers and pants. “So, we need you to do a job for us.”

“What kind of job?” he asks, leaning back against the man’s extremely muscular chest. 

“We need you to break somebody out of the Pentagon.” As he talks, he cradles Peter in his arms, stroking the teen’s soft skin and gently running his fingers through the light hair he’d tugged at so forcefully just earlier. 

“What’s in it for me?”

“Did you not hear me? You get to break somebody out of the Pentagon. What more do you need?”

Peter looks away, catching his breath and leaning back with a grin on his face. “I dunno. More.”

“Well, how’s this. I’ll give you a nice reward if you do a good job.” 

“I’m in,” Peter says excitedly, and before Logan can blink, he’s standing by the door, fully dressed with his bag packed. He’s re-energized and back to his usual sarcastic and rude self, but he’s got some light behind his eyes that hadn’t been there when Logan had walked in. 

Logan stands and grabs Peter’s shoulder. “What’d you learn here?” he asks, giving Peter a stern look and buckling his belt. 

Peter gives such a shit-eating grin, Logan can’t decide whether he wants to kiss him or punch him. “I learned that if I insult people, strangers will reward me with fantastic sex. What’s your name, by the way?” 

“Logan. Now, listen to me, Maximoff, I don’t want to deal with your attitude the whole-” He sighs when Peter dashes out of the room and climbs up the stairs. 

Hank and Charles are sitting, wide-eyed and red-faced in the entryway. “He said he’d do it,” Logan grunts. 

Charles looks up at him in shock. “What? Oh. Fantastic. Thank you, Logan,” he says, standing and walking to the car uncomfortably. 

Peter’s sitting in the car, grinning arrogantly out the window. Hank slides into the driver’s seat, not even glancing at the teen. Not that it matters, because Peter’s too embarrassed to look at him. anyways. 

“Logan? You have to understand that what you did was… not exactly what I had in mind,” Charles says quietly, opening the passenger side door. 

“Hey, it worked, didn’t it?” Logan says, climbing into the back and sliding in next to Peter. 

“Well, it sounds like you made a pretty convincing argument,” Hank grumbles, earning himself a pointed look from Logan and a satisfied grin from Peter.


End file.
